


Start again

by anxietypoof



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), cc - Fandom
Genre: "coffee shop", ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), AgedUp!Jasper, CC, Camp Camp - Freeform, David - Freeform, Fluff, Jasper didn't die folks woopdie-fucking-do, Jasper!Alive, Jasper/not dead, Jaspvid, M/M, Tea Shop, campcamp, cute as fuck, give it a shot, it's winter and shit, jasper - Freeform, maybe some smut along the way you'd never know, that's about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietypoof/pseuds/anxietypoof
Summary: Have you ever felt that sudden feeling of familiarity from a stranger?It might sound cliche, but this feeling of home, appearing suddenly in a place it shouldn't be.A feeling David had been chasing his whole life, if not longer.David knew he would do anything to make that feeling stay..Just for a little longer.





	1. Chapter 1

Camp Campbell couldn't be further away. Novembers cold breeze rang in Davids ears as he strolled along the crowded street, more people there than almost anywhere else this time of year. It's not even December yet, but Christmas lights were hanging in every corner of every building, stars and fairy lights and blue and red and white lit up the whole street.

David felt so out of character, he belonged anywhere else but here. He used to love Christmas and winter and everything to it, but ever since he moved out from living with his dad, it's all been mess after mess every year. The first Christmas away from home was lonely, he watched The Note Book maybe four times that week.

The Second Christmas wasn't too awful though. He had picked up a job at a local grocery store, nothing fancy, but eating food every day is apparently a thing. There, he helped his colleagues decorate the whole store! It was delightful! But unfortunately he couldn't keep working there, he could barely buy food and pay rent. And it wasn't just any flat he has gotten his hands on, the place was actually really neat. And expensive!

Except for the nice place, he was actually flat broke. Nowadays, Christmas was just another day to work to get a little extra pay. An opportunity he couldn't back down! He literally didn't afford to.

As of now, unemployment. Finding a job David actually liked and or could at least live with was very hard! He didn't see himself as a necessarily picky person, but for some reason working with something other than counseling Camp Campbell was not very high on Davids' want list.

In fact, it wasn't on the list at all.

Oh, Camp Campbell.. The smell of fresh air from the trees out in the woods. Waking up every day and remembering that life is great! Eating breakfast in the big hall and then go on a hike with the kids, and always waiting to get yourself out of every little fun mischief they're up to.

Pulling his big scarf over his cold nose, David sighed. If he needed anything right now, it would be for Camp Campbell to just, not be so far away. Gwen hadn't texted him since August when she realized she forgot her iPod at the camp. She lived on the other side of town, and to give back what she missed, they decided to grab a coffee in the city and see each other. She was her normal self but she didn't feel very happy to see him. 

Maybe just another thing reminding her of Camp Campbell, but how could that be a bad thing? David loves the Camp! More than anything else! Why did Gwen have such a hard time? She deserves to be as excited about the camp as David is. She deserves to be happy.

 

The icy wind became unbearable. The big scarf had failed him, he almost wishes he had brought cargo pants of his little stroll. David couldn't stand one more second of it. He stumbled into the closest door to his right, to breathe some room tempered air for just 2 minutes.

"I'm not trying to be polite, that's not what I do!"

"I didn't get that impression at all-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

A large man with even bigger glasses and a thick mustache seemed to be arguing with an uncomfortable young man, about Davids age. He had golden locks of curly hair poking out from a beanie, and a nice looking Christmas Sweater on, the young man that is.

All around him, shelves from floor to ceiling full of brown paper bags with different lacing and tags on them. Each different from the other. There were just too many to look at. And the wallpaper was of fake books and other brown and crimson colors, it looked like a place where the hipsters' mothers lived. David tried to take it all in.

The large man whispered something to the young dirty-blonde and then disappeared behind a curtain. The remaining man painted on a big, well-rehearsed smile and said welcomingly.. 

"Welcome to BunBun Libertea"

 

\---

 

That smile, while being obviously forced, it felt so familiar. David saw more words come out of the other mans mouth but he couldn't hear them at all. It was like his ears had shut off, like every sound just melted into each other. Maybe because of the sudden change in temperature, or because this stranger looked good...

I mean, really good.. Stunning actually...

"Sir..? Sir!" David reacted to the change of tone in the voice of the blonde. He tried not to think about what he must've looked like, though that potential image was hard to get out of his head. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Can I help you, sir?" He had to say something, anything. He had been quiet for way too long. Anything!

"Yes, I would like to buy some tea please" David heard himself say. Wow, that went better than expected. The man behind the counter smiled again, genuine this time.

"Well, I'm happy to help!" He walked around the counter almost without touching the floor. Was it Davids mind playing tricks, or was he soaring? "What are we looking for today?"

"The weathers getting colder and colder by the minute. Now's the time to warm up with some relaxing tea! Maybe something classic?" David tilted his head towards the good looking cashier and watched his eyes grow in excitement. The one question he knew for sure would enthrall any enthusiastic shop owner "Well, sir..!"

Walking up to a shelf close to the entrance, the tall blonde reached a long arm above his head to grab a brown paper bag with a purple tag and bronze lacing on it. It said, in cursive letters Gingerbread.

"Now, here's one of my all time favorites, it really gets me going!" Holding the paper bag like a treasure, he continued "In the least sexual way, o-of course!" They both laughed awkwardly. "Oh, I just assumed you like Christmas teas.."

"I do! I love them in fact!" David looked down at the dirty-blond mans chest to see a name tag. "Jasper.." 

That name, it also felt familiar. The way it rolled over his tongue. It almost felt like something, he had been searching for. Although that is a strange thought, he told himself. He tried to shake it off, but that name had some beautiful memories attached to it. Memories that took him way back, back when he didn't understand the feelings he had. But it couldn't be.. It had to be..

"You're doing that thing again, sir, with your eyes.." The cashier, apparently named Jasper noted and took a step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just sunk into my thoughts again." David scratched the back of his burgundy hair.

"It's one of those days, isn't it?" Jasper responded and mimicked Davids movements. "Would you like a sample, or maybe another tea?"

"I'll take it" David heard himself say. Jaspers face lit up and he skipped back to the counter and crouched to open a drawer behind the desk.

He seemed to be grabbing plastic wrapper, but putting it back again and stood up. "I suppose this won't be a gift?" Jasper chuckled. Davids shook his head in response. "Would you like anything else? Or is this it?"

 

"That's it kiddo!"

"Kiddo?"

"Sorry, it slipped out"


	2. Chapter two - Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, buckle up. This is gonna get real deep, real fast.  
> With deep, I mean sad. And I mean really sad.  
> This chapter is based on a true story.
> 
> I am talking about cancer and death, and it gets real. But I end on a positive note, guys.  
> I hope I can touch your hearts with this chapter, I promise I'll go on with more sappy cheesy things later! ;)

A lovely gingerbread scent filled the big empty room, David sat alone in his one armchair drinking the tea he just bought from that tea store downtown. The smell alone brought him back to that place, it felt so safe there. Like every worry in the world just went away as soon as you stepped inside. The taste was something to remember too! Potent and lusty, David could feel the love it was made with all the way to his taste buds.

The strong tea made the big flat seem less big. Right now it was basically just an empty white room with high ceiling, a small TV and a crappy, worn out couch. And of course his armchair. David had a relationship with that chair, it used to stand in the corner of the living room in his childhood home. His dad used to sit in it and smoke his pipe..

Those were the good days, when he used to bake cookies and play around with the neighbor's kids all the time! Being an only child, David was never alone. There was always someone over, was it his mothers' girlfriends who would come over for a glass of wine, or his cousins who were always twelve at a time and never sat still, or maybe some of his fathers' colleagues. Even them were fun to be around! They were actually nicer than his own dad, sometimes.

All was fine until David turned twelve. He remembers that day so well...

 

One week after his birthday, it was raining cats and dogs outside. Young David was picking up snails and moving them away from the road, on his way to a friends house, when his father called him on his new cellphone. He told him to come home immediately. 

Confused and a little upset he couldn't hang out with his friend, David came home. His father waited for him at the door, wearing an uncomfortable look on his face. That look that had 'You're not going to be happy about this' written all over it. The look of telling your child news they don't want to hear.

In the living room, his mother sat with her legs crossed, she met her son with a look right in his eyes, a pitiful look. David felt this scary tension in the living room, it felt strange and new. He didn't like it at all.

The night before, his mothers test results from her doctor had arrived. She had cancer.

At first, David didn't believe his ears. Everything went numb. His parents continued speaking but he couldn't hear a word. He saw their faces moving, but the sound just drooped together. It sounded like talking under water. It felt like he had water in his lungs because suddenly, he couldn't breathe. It felt like a deep dark sea of wet darkness, sinking lower and lower with weights and chains around your feet. 

It felt like losing your childhood. David could feel his chest dropping to the floor, even below. What was going to happen to her? Was she going to die? Is she sick right now? How did this happen? Why did this happen? Who was going to cook dinner? Who would yell at him for not putting the toothbrushes away in the cabinet? Who was going to kiss him goodnight? Papa? NO!

How long is she going to live?

So many questions, running through Davids head like razor blades on a soft canvas. Heck, his entire head was spinning, now he understood why people use that term. He felt dizzy, he felt broken. What was going to happen to their family?

 

Cancer. It was something David had heard about, but it felt so distant. So far away. It felt like a horrible tale. He never, ever, in a million years would think that his own mother would be affected.

His mother watched her little boy cry. All that evening he wept and wept and didn't seem to stop. With all right, his living was going to change, permanently. This child was robbed of his family. It wasn't fair to anyone.

That whole night, the family just sat on the bed and talked. Davids mother explained as much as she knew about her cancer, it wasn't critical yet! She had to undergo surgery, which had a chance of saving her life. It wasn't too late. She wasn't doomed yet.

Having a mother like Davids' was a blessing, she was so wise and always so positive. She had taught David all he knew about happiness, she was his biggest role model. She was his sunshine, her sweet southern dialect always made him feel at home, just the sound of her voice could calm him right down no matter what set him up.

She was his home.

 

\---

 

When did David get tears in his eyes? All of this was very heavy to think about of course, when these flashbacks did come, he usually ushes them away because either he's in public och talking to someone or busy in other ways. He wiped his cheeks with the napkin under his teacup, he hadn't thought about his mother for quite some time now...

Maybe he should go visit her grave?

 

She didn't die in vain, absolutely not. She was a good person with a heart of gold and she had so much to give in this world. She had so much to teach us about life and about love and every room she entered, she didn't only belong but she made everyone feel like they belonged in that room.

She is what inspired David to become who he is today. She had so much wisdom to teach and David swore on her life, that he was going to do everything he could to make the absolute best out of each and every day. If he didn't feel like he could do it for himself, then he'd do it for her. Gosh, he'd do anything to hear her voice again.

If David could move someone with his presence and happiness the way she did. He would do anything to try. To be that person that inspires someone to be a better version of themself. An honest, genuine, kind, loving version of themself then he would do anything, to try and be that person. Just because you've been through more pain than you'd think is humanly possible, it shouldn't stop you from reaching your goal.

Whether that goal is to hit the big screens, sell out, tell that person you love them or simply try to have fun and make the most out of every day.

That should motivate you. Write that song. Get that haircut you've always wanted. Move to that city. Come out of that closet. Audition for that role. If David can wake up almost every day with a smile, even though all he's been through. Then what's stopping you?

What is stopping you?

 

Heaven - Beyonce  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyOok1myLjw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a rough time in my life right now, but I want everyone reading this to know that life gets better. No matter what you've been through or currently are going through, you are going to learn things about yourself and the world around you, and you're going to grow as a person.  
> Thank you all for reading this chapter1  
> Please leave me your comments below, I read every single one so please, if you have a minute over, you comment matters.
> 
> I have to be honest, I did cry during the writing of this, I hope I didn't jerk your tears too much :,)


	3. Chapter Three - Surprise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen calls, heartbroken and in need of help. David wonders off where ever his feet are taking him, I think you can guess where.

Out of the blue, Davids phone rang. He almost forgot the sound of his own ringtone, no one usually wanted to speak to him on the phone. Texting was what the cool kids did these days, and David too, for some reason.

"It's David!" he answered.

"Hey dude, I.. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while I've just thought that maybe because of-"

"Wait, who is this?" David recognized the female voice, but he just couldn't put it in place.

"Dude, it's me, Gwen.. Your-" a loud sigh could be heard. "Your co-counselor.." The last words sounded forced out. But David didn't notice too much, he felt his heart fill up with joy in his chest for her trying!

"Hey there, co-counselor!!" Just saying that gives a good feeling to Davids' stomach. "What's up?"

Gwen sighs again, she seems very bothered. "I don't know if I told you this but, my boyfriend and I broke up. And well, we did talk it out and he's a little mad at me but not very mad at me but, my point is.."

"I am so sorry for your loss!"

"He's not dead David!" Gwen continues. "To make a long story short, I don't have a place to stay over Christmas"

Her tone changed from bothered to upset. She tried to hold as much of it in as possible, but David got the clue, this is not the time for jokes. "I see.." David started moving around his apartment. Did he have an extra mattress?

"I hate to be a bother.." A recurring phrase from Gwen David was used to hearing by now. "But, could I crash at your place? Just until Christmas?" The tension and fear of possible rejection was so strong from Gwen's side that David could feel it all the way out in his toes. How could he possibly turn someone like her down in a situation like this though?

"Of course, Gwen. No sweat"

The sigh of relief! Gwen thanked him so many times he thought his ears might fall off. But they talked it out while David searched the place for a mattress and some other necessities for another person staying over. When they finally hung up, David realized he had to be cooking food for two now. His fridge was almost completely empty.

David sent a quick text, saying "Btw are u allergic to anything?" to Gwen before he took his jacket and wallet and went out.

It's somehow refreshing to go outside when it's really really cold out. Or well, you don't feel refreshed until you come inside again, but fresh air is always nice. The grocery store wasn't far away from Davids apartment, just a few blocks down right before the market. The old part of the town, narrow pavements and tiny shops with signs pointing out horizontally from each door. That same street where David found himself stumbling in that tea store not long ago.

Speaking of which, the tea shop grew closer. David knew very well that that wasn't his destination, he had had enough tea. Enough.

"Welcome sir, what could I- oh, it's you again!"

Darn.

No. No! Turn around! You need to get groceries for Gwen. Seriously, just turn around and walk right out of there! "Ever since I stepped foot in this place, I never got the wonderful smell out of my brain." 

"Why, thank you sir" The dirty-blonde haired guy smiled and blushed a little as he twirled a golden lock between his fingers. Jasper.. Jasper was his name.

"The weather's awful out there!" David heard himself say. Really, it wasn't. It was actually a nice winter day outside, but any excuse to show some emotion and relatability works! Jasper nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I know right!" He excused himself away from the counter, something about him was different today... David noticed it, be he couldn't quite put his tongue on it. "What led you here today, sir?"

"You're wearing glasses!" David snapped with his fingers. Sure enough, Jasper was wearing a pair of light shades on the very top of his nose bridge. They had the same color scheme as his hair, they looked like they belonged on his face. They really did bring out his eyes.

"Oh these? I was just reading some papers.." Jasper said unbothered and took them off.

"They were.. pretty" David heard himself say. Jasper looked down, seemingly a little flustered. "Well, what did you come in here for today, sir?"

Something about the scent, the feel of the small shop always made David feel much more confident than he usually was. Like a spell. "Surprise me" he said.

That sentence sparked a glitter in Jaspers eyes like he had been waiting for that exact sentence to be said for years. With a jump in his step, the smiling blonde got to the back of the shop and got a stool in his arms, he put it in front of one of the ceiling high shelves and put is knee on it, looking back at David.

"Are you more of a Peppermint or Caramel kinda guy?" Jasper steps up on the stool and starts fumbling through the countless paper bags. Davids thinks for a second, "Caramel"

"Do you like ginger spice?"

"The Spice girl? No, I'm more of a Baby Spice type" Jasper chuckles "But I like some ginger in my tea when I'm sick"

Jasper hums, reaching his hand to the way back of the shelf. "When you drink your tea?"

"I like a cup in the evening, to release any kind of stress I may have experienced during the day" David put his finger in the air.

"What about time travel?"

"Is this some sort of personality test?" David questioned. Jasper switched shelves. "Just answer the question"

"Alright! Uhm, maybe the 1940s. Rad clothing and favorable jazz" Jasper just sighed at the response and whispered under his breath "..lame"

Whereon David denies! To be honest, David is getting a little impatient with these quizzes. And he was letting Jasper know. "Just a bit longer.. there!"

With a brown paper bag, just like all of the others, Jasper finally emerged from deep within the shelf. It had a dark green ribbon on it and it said Lemon Ginger with cursive handwritten text. David looked at it and then at Jasper, it looked soothing and it smelled wonderful. But maybe it was a bit too, regular?

"This is a fan favorite, we're almost out of it because it's so popular" Jasper explained excitedly. "It's a herbal tea, meaning there's no caffeine in it. So it's perfect right before bed" The blonde smiled wide like a sun, guess those questions really did matter after all.

David picked up the wallet from his pocket, of course he was going to buy this beloved tea that this gorgeous man offered him. Only a fool would decline that sort of offer. But Jasper lowered Davids' hands, "It's on the house"

"No, seriously, I pay" He wouldn't just give me a tea for free, this is a shop.

"I insist sir!" Getting reminded of how formal that sounded in Davids ears, he pulled back a little. But he liked it. David wasn't used to be called sir so normally, talking with kids mostly they hardly ever called him sir.

David wanted to insist on paying as well, but he didn't want to be much of a bother. How much could a Lemon Ginger tea bag cost anyway? Well, it is handmade. Oh boy.

Jasper put the paper bag in a slightly bigger plastic bag he handed it over to David. Before he did, he fumbled with the package and seemingly smuggling something down it it. "Have a good day sir!" And just as David was about to open the wooden door and disappeared out in the winter wonderland, Jasper stopped him one last time.

"I didn't catch your name..?" Man, did Jaspers eyes always sparkled like that? David swallowed. "..David"

"Have a good day then, David.."


	4. Chapter Four - Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings in denial?
> 
> it's more likely than you think

At last, David finally made is way in and out of the grocery store. Groceries were always a little bit more expensive than you'd like and the bags seemed to weigh heavier than they actually were due to the cold. The pain in Davids gloveless hands were immense. Just up three strais in a narrow stairwell and finally.. home sweet home!

When he thought about it, it would actually be quite nice to have Gwen over. Though they haven't been talking much since the summer, David really aprecciated her company. Any comay for that matter, it actually got pretty lonely in his overpayed flat at times.

Not like David ever had anyone over, especially not in the evenings. He couldn't recall going to a nightclub, almost at all. Not like he needed to, just thinking about going out, havinga few drinks, and bringing someone home made David feel flustered. 

Okay, cool down stallion, you've got more important things to worry about. The ice cream you bought for Gwen could melt! The groceries needed to be put into the freezer and refrigirator, first the ice cream and the frozen berries (for breakfast of course) and then the.. wait.

Did he forget something? It felt like he had forgot something. David felt how dry his tongue felt in his mouht, he swallowed hard. Right! The new tea he just bought! The delicate bag with the tea bag inside stood in the hallway right inside of the door, waiting for him. He rushed out and grabbed it, suddenly feeling a wave of dopamine rushing through him.

When he reached down in the bag, the smaller dirt-brown bag met his hand. Quickly putting it up to his nose and smelling it, it smelled just like the teashop. Oh lovely teashop.. That teashop made him feel nostalgic, in a weird way. Not like he had had any old memories tied to that teashop. But it made David feel like he was going through the halls of his old elementary school, or the smell of grandpa's house. Or eating a pie at a shop in his old hometown.

They're all fuzzy, the memories. But yet they're strong. In theory they're weak, many details have fallen out, but the feeling in all of these memories were strong. David could feel the smell of the teashop in his nose reminding him of grandpa's house. He could see him sitting in his rocking chair with a pipe in his mouth..

David caught himself off guard, he hadn't thought about grandpa in years.

But the taller bag that the teabag came in wasn't empty. Something still rassled around in there. Opening the bag once again, David looked down at the bottom of it. A tiny, rectangular package in silver met him this time.

David picked it up and turned it around, what even was this? It was thin and seemed fragile, he had no choice but to open it. It was.. chocolate? What did a little bit of chocolate do in his tea bag? Did David pay for this? Either way, he couldn't let it go to waste.

It tasted sweet, so sweet. It melted in his mouth, the smoothest, richest cocoa-coffee taste danced along his tongue. Somehow it tasted of darkroast coffee and sweet milky chocolate at the same time. It was the best piece of chocolate David had had in a long time. Before he knew it, it was over.

Automatically he went back in the bag, he just had to get another piece! But no second chocolate was found, nothing but a tissue. 

David picked it up in hope that a second chocolate would be hidden inside it. But no..

44-98-555-8494

David unfolded the tissue paper and it revealed a series of numbers. Now what the fine heck could this be? Nothing on the other side, just one piece of chocolate and a bunch of numbers..

Then it hit him..

Jasper took extra time to pack Davids tea bag when he bought it in the teashop earlier, what if this was some sort of surprise? But then why would Jasper leave a chocolate and some random number in his bag?

Then it hit him again..

"Oh!" David accidentally said out loud and face palmed, of course! It's Jaspers phone number! But the again, why would he do that?

Well, so that you would call him, dummy!

But then the final questioning, why? Should he question it? I mean, when David thought about it, he was actually very happy that he now had some sort of way to contact Jasper. Very very happy! David spun around, he felt like a little kid getting chocolate on Valentines day. He almost didn't want to believe it.

It was pretty silly actually, yeah. He could be a great friend, they bonded in that way after all.

Nothing more..


	5. Chapter Five - New Beginnings

The day had finally come.

With the last carbon-box clutched in Gwen's fathom, she took the last breath of air in what used to be her apartment. No backsies, no last goodbyes, no hard feelings, right?

Every picture of her, every towel, every toothbrush down to the last tampon was now gone from this tiny one-kitchen flat. It wasn't much, but it had been her home for two years, it all suddenly became real. On the brighter side, no more lying, no more arguing, no more double dishes and no more wet pillows. That was a promise.

A promise of a fresh start. Gwen and Philip (because he did have a name after all) had at least agreed on never talking to each other again, and with a long-term relationship like this, it's bound to feel weird in the beginning. No stalking on Facebook, no liking old pictures on Instagram, no calling in the middle of the night.

This was the last straw, the last breath of air in Gwen's old home. Because you could hardly call it a home now, what made it a home was long lost even before the papers were filed. At least now Gwen didn't have to pay rent for this shitty place. Haha!

Gwen closed the door behind her. Quickly adjusted her grip of the box, then started walking down the stairs. For the absolute last time.

"Well, at least I didn't cry.." Gwen thought to herself. She almost expected to cry, at least a little, but more than anything, she felt relieved. This won't be more than a story she would laugh at one day.

The narrow stairwell came to an end and with a hip towards the door-opening button, she was out for hopefully ever. An impatient taxicab waited for her in the lot. Together with her other bags (they weren't that many) and with one last sigh towards the tall building. She was in the cab and gone.

Where was she even supposed to go now? Of course to the train station to meet David, but then what? She really hadn't thought this through, she could stay with David for a couple of weeks tops, but then what?

More than anything, for the first time in years, she felt completely and utterly alone again.

 

\---

 

"Heey, it's me. I'm just calling to say I'm on my way now, just sat myself down on the train. I'll be in your town in like.. two hours? Call me when you get this."

David lowered his phone from his ear, how did he miss Gwen calling? He has had his phone in his pocket the whole time! Well, two hours had passed since that voice message was sent from Gwen. Now all David could do was stand here on the platform and wait.

It was a chilly Friday morning, the scarf around Davids' neck was wrapped a little tighter than usual. But the cold but refreshing, like having a mint and drinking water. It wasn't pleasant by any means, but afterward, you always feel cleansed.

That bench over there sure looked comfy, David steered his legs over to the small wooden bench beside a big map of the whole city. The train that expected in four minutes.

All and all, it would be nice to see Gwen again. David wondered if she would look a little paler than usual due to the winter, her natural sunkissed skin was actually very beautiful when he thought about it. That's not why he misses her though! Just having someone around would be nice for a change, and even though she usually has something negative or sarcastic to say David is still happy to see her again.

Maybe the cure for loneliness is something you wouldn't expect.

Before he knew it, the train tracks started screeching and creaking. A big, old, dark blue train followed the sound as it slowly lowered it's pace. Automatically David started running with it, that is something he has done every time he was by a train since he was little, and now no one could stop him!

When the train finally stopped, David was out of breath, all of those Netflix nights really didn't do well for his fitness. People started streaming out of the wagons of the train like fish in schools, suddenly there were people everywhere, and no one was Gwen!

David shouted her name, no response. He shouted her name again, and up popped a crimson mane in the crowd. He would recognize that red hair anywhere. She wore a short puffy jacket and legwarmers up to her knees, and of course her usual poker-face.

"Gwen!" David waved.

"Hi!" Gwen's face lit up. David didn't recall ever seeing her face lit up like that, it suddenly felt full of life. It looked like she saw something she had been looking for, like finding your old DS behind the couch. She didn't stop in front of David, she just kept on walking passed him. "Come on, we can't stand here all day"

Turning in his step, David followed his friend off the platform. It felt a little weird to see Gwen in winter garment, last time he saw her she wore the Camp Campbell uniform and her jeans while crying in the car. That was last summer, right when camp ended. He thought back and wondered what she cried about.

The short travel from the train station to Davids apartment felt like it went by in the blink of an eye, David and Gwen just had so much to talk about. For just coming out of a relationship and "fleeing" to Davids' she did seem somewhat cheerful.

her jaw dropped when David finally unlocked his flat.

"Whaaat?" Are you serious?" She exclaimed. "What kind of job do you have to afford a place like this?" She just looked around and gawked at the relatively high ceiling and overall space in the apartment. David scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm in between jobs right now.." David lied. When he thought about it, he really didn't afford this place.

"I can't wait for you to show which piece of floor I'll be sleeping on" Gwen giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a Febuary day..  
> When your Gwen came by.. before going away..
> 
> haha jk guys xD


	6. Chapter Six - TiO

I can taste it on your mouth.. And I can't leave it..

You're a freak like me.. Can't you see?

\---

Next thing David knew he was in a locker room. Murmurs and small talk filled the whole locker room as the football team made their way from the field to the showers. David blinked a few times, his vision was blurry.

"Hey, nice work, Quarterback" A familiar voice approached him. The tall man, who presumably was his teammate punched his shoulder. David answered something unintelligible and scratched the back of his head, he seemed flustered for some reason.

Looking around, all David could see were bodies, broad shoulders, and sculpted calves. Lots of guys undressing and entering the showers. And before he knew it he was on his way into a stall as well. Trying not to look at, well, anything, David chose a shower stall farthest away from the lockers. In an attempt to avoid any interaction what so ever.

"You were really great out there.." The same voice apparently took the stall next to him. David still hesitated to look up, he just let the water run down his head and block his vision. Maybe if he stood there long enough, the voice would leave?

About 6 minutes passed before he decided the coast was clear. The locker room around him seemed empty so David walked to his locker, as quietly as possible.

"You know, the rest of the team are gonna grab lunch. You should come with" The voice slammed his locker shut and startled, David finally looked him in the eyes.

Those eyes... Turquoise like the water by a beach in Greece... Light blue like a mint ice cream...

"Jasper?!"

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you. You are unusually uptight today, what's going on?" Jasper propped an elbow up against the locker and David finally got a glance of him. He was wearing the school hoodie and jeans shorts, his hair was wet from the shower but still curly on the top of his head. He looked like the high school crush we all had but never admitted to having. He looked straight up stunning.

"Oh, I just.." David hesitated, that could be the worst question he could get in a situation like this. "Didn't eat any breakfast" He lied and looked down at the ground again.

"Another reason to join us" Jasper got closer. "Look, you don't have to be nervous.." David tried to back away, only for the locker behind him to stop the stumble. "You have no reason to.."

Swallowing sharply, David could feel the blood rushing to his face. Jasper basically got him pinned to the locker, no escape route found. "You're the reason we won today, I should be the one quivering under you."

"Is it that obvious?" David heard himself say.

"It's okay though" Jasper giggled and broke eye contact for a second, then quickly picked it up again. "You have no idea how cute you look right now"

And just like that, Jasper's lips found themselves on top of Davids' own. He responded immediately, surprising himself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he ever could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and David opened his mouth with a low moan.

Thoughts racings through Davids head like New York city traffic. Sweat building on his forehead. Hands tracing up the hoodie clothed waist and through Jasper wet golden hair. Jasper guided Davids curious hands towards his stomach and carefully lifted up his shirt. Gasping, David plaided his hands onto Jasper once again. Feeling a stinging sensation in his lower abdomen, but no complaints.

He felt like a teenager again, he felt like he was high above the clouds living his wildest fantasies. Jaspers kisses moved down to his neck, making David eyes almost roll back into his skull. That truly was a feeling unlike any other. Leaving wet marks and red traces all along his throat and chest, stopping for a second when he came to his lower stomach.

This had to be a dream...

Was this a..

 

A hard pillow hit David right in the face and shook him out of sleep. "Ouch! What the heck!"

"Wake up Pearl!"

"Pearl, who the heck is.."

"I'm hungry and I don't want to go through your fridge." Gwen sounded impatient, stomping on the ground like a little kid. David finally sat up in the bed and yawned, trying to make sense of the blur in front of him. Gwen wore a black bathrobe and had her hair up in her usual ponytail, music could be heard down the hall. Was it... Zayn Malik?

"Why are you listening to Zayn Malik?

"Why weren't you awake already? It's like, noon" Gwen got defensive.

"Fine, I'll make breakfast, let me put some clothes on first" David stretched as Gwen exited the room. "And can we like, not listen to your sex playlist?" David added before turning to his bedside table.

"Why don't you come and switch it off yourself?" A flustered voice from Gwen tuned out as she walked out in the kitchen.

First, he thought it was annoying. Sure getting a pillow in the face wasn't the preferable way to wake up, but it was also nice having somebody else around. Maybe under better circumstances, this could have been a lovely morning. But right here, right now, butt naked with a pillow thrown in the face was the situation David found himself in.

It's not the morning he wanted, but it's the one he deserved.

Now he just had to change into clothes, forget that stupid dream and change attitude... Oh, and sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Tio, by ZAYN
> 
>  
> 
> (Did you like my RuPaul's DragRace reference? Gwen is known for liking reality TV after all)


	7. Chapter Seven - Very  Original Gwen

"OMG, this tea is delicious!" Gwen exclaimed as her eyes sparkled. You guessed it, it was the gingerbread tea David bought from Jasper.

"Did you just say 'Oh Em Gee'?" David laughed and made Gwen chuckle as well.

When he thought about it, he really did miss Gwen. It was easier to say when she's right in front of you and you're having fun too of course, but David just felt like the house was full now. As someone who really suffers when alone, David felt like he almost couldn't thank her enough. Gwen seemed happier too. Last time they really hung out was last summer at the camp, and she always seemed so bothered. David, at that point, thought it was just a personality trait of hers, but now he realizes that it wasn't.

Letting Gwen talk really helped David understand how sad she used to be; always arguing with her boyfriend, feeling lost in her work and never satisfied with what she had. When you feel like that, it is hard to be thankful for what you do have, and it's hard to see the good side of things. Like with her boyfriend, he went out partying and drinking almost every night and god knows how many girls he slept with. And her Liberal Arts degree which she spent so much time on felt like it was totally in vain.

It's easy to feel alone in all this, but David made sure that she wasn't. Like a good friend, he wanted to show how he could be there for her. Just like she was there for him.

Nothing made him happier than seeing her laugh like she did just now. Knowing that she overcame her struggles, well not quite yet, but she's trying and that's what's important. Because the only way to get out of an unendurable situation, it to get out. Take chances, call quits and start a new.

"But you've never watched RuPaul's Dragrace?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then the night is settled!" standing up, Gwen pointed up into the ceiling making David laugh again.

It was nice to have her back.

"Where did you get this tea from? It tastes like childhood and hope and dreams!" Gwen stated and closed her eyes.

"Actually, I bought it from a tea shop in town. I have to take you there!" David went to the kitchen and got the tea bag in which they drank from. First now he realized it had a logo on it. "Millers Tea.."

"Yes! I gotta know who made this. I gotta say hi to that Miller guy.." Gwen spoke whilst taking a sip.

"I know him, he is so nice" Putting the bag to his chest... "He has a little accent, and blonde curly hair, and sometimes round glasses" Without even thinking, David threw himself on the sofa and sighed loudly.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "So, your boyfriend?"

"What?!" David exclaimed, sitting up on the sofa. "Nothing of the sort.." a blush crept up on his face.

"Sure.." Sipping loudly, Gwen looked away. She had an ironic smirk on her face whiich David didn't like.

"I said nothing of the sort!" David got nervous.

"I said suuuree" Gwen teased again. "Well, are we going or not?" Finally putting the blanket to the side, she rose from the armchair. David realised he couldn't stop her now.

"Can't wait to meet your boyfrieend!" she sang as she disappeared into the hallway to get dressed.

"Very original Gwen" David sighed. "Please don't call him that..."


	8. Chapter Eight - Oh, us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "God, please don't give me a boner right now"
> 
> Quote from the chapter ;) you're welcome;

There was something about the cold weather that Gwen really liked. Not only did she have a jacket that costed more than college (not really) and wore it from September to May, she was also a sucker for hot drinks. Drinking a hot cup of tea or hot chocolate in the dead of winter just exaggerated the feeling, the contrast of the drink. Therefore she could not be more excited to follow her old friend to this supposed tea shop.

Side by side, both Gwen and David tried not to trip while rambling around on the snowy and slippery streets. The bipolar weather had made the snow melt to water, only to freeze back to ice when night fell. It was impossible to get anywhere on foot.

"Hello sir, and ma'am" Jasper rose from the back of the desk when laying sight on the two friends entering his shop, strutting up them.

"Good day Jasper" David greeted, he really did miss the sound of the blonde's voice. "This is my friend, Gwen" he said and Gwen waved.

Jasper looked at the both of them for a moment, then put his hands together "I was just about to guess.."

"Nope, just friends!" Gwen exclaimed as she read the social situation perfectly while David didn't follow at all. This brought the two of them to laughter whilst the third stood confused.

"Well, what brought you here today? It's been colder than usual" Jasper spun around and held a kettle in his hands before David could even register, was it the mixture of tea scents in the air that made his reflexes diminish or what?

"Tell me about it! I just came here from out of town, and this is lukewarm in comparison!" Gwen chuckled. Jasper put a cup in her hands and started pouring tea from the kettle without even asking her permission.

"You're from out of town?" Jasper questioned politely.

"Yeah" hesitating before speaking. "I'm in between moving places and I'm staying with David for now" Gwen motioned towards her friend. "And he's nuts about you-"

"Tea!" Finally, he woke up. "Your tea. Yeah, I just can't get enough!" David joined in the conversation, at last, to save himself from humiliation.

"Why thank you, sir" Jasper pushed his glasses up on his nose with his hand and accepted the compliment, he was wearing his glasses again. David noted.

"I had to know where he got it!" Gwen stated. "I fell in love at first taste, and now we're here!" Another smile took form on her face.

"Thank you so much!" Jasper was flattered again, god was he cute when he received compliments. David noted again.

When Gwen asked what Jasper poured into her cup was when David really zoned out, and this time he couldn't save it. Something about the scents, the scenery and maybe Jaspers blonde hair that made David completely lose his focus. Suddenly, it was like he was in a music video. The way Jasper flipped his hair, the way his lips moved when he talked and the way his eyes sparkled when he was excited! He just couldn't describe it.

It was like time froze as soon as they were in a room together, like watching an old memory play in your mind. Something just felt so familiar with this guy, it was like seeing a celebrity in real life and feeling that 'Don't I know you from somewhere?' feeling. 

Like a long-lost childhood friend..

"Earth calling David.. David... David!" Gwen shouted and got the daydreamer to finally snap back to reality.

"I'll have what he's having" Jasper joked and Gwen spat out in laughter. David just blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm just joking with you" Jasper walked closer to the two of them, again with this sort of swagger in his step that David could recognize from a mile away. "I was just talking about how the two of you should come to a party this weekend"

Gwen clutched the cup in her hand "A party?"

"Yes! My friend Cal is THE party planner, it's gonna be dope" Jasper suddenly got an accent.

"We are so on!" Exclaimed a very excited Gwen and grabbed Davids arm, David looked apprehensive.

"I don't know.." He began. "I'm not a huge party guy, besides you wouldn't like me when I'm drunk" That was a lie. David didn't like himself when he was drunk, besides the taste of alcohol just made him want to throw up.

"Chill out! It's gonna be so fun, besides, you seem like the type of guy who could use some loosening up" Jasper wriggled his shoulders and eyebrows, it was silly, and absolutely irresistible.

"We don't even know this Cal guy.." Almost running out of excuses David fell onto the last thing to say.

"He's cool, don't worry" Getting a little closer to David, Jasper spoke. "You don't have to drink, or dance, you could just come hang out with me."

David couldn't find a good answer to that, god, up close he looked just like in the dream..

"Come on, I'm just a stranger asking you to move to a second location, nothing wrong with that." Now with a grin on his face, Jasper knew exactly how to push a poor young man's buttons down.

"I uh.." All David could think was 'God, I hope my face isn't as red as it feels' and 'God, please don't give me a boner right now'. "I couldn't possibly decline that offer"

Looking at his lips, then his eyes, then mentally slapping himself for looking at his lips again. Gwen was shook.

"Woah" was all she could form. "Okay Horndog Hotpants, that's enough"

David made a mental note to thank her later.

"Come around the shop, Saturday night. I could meet you around seven and take you to the party" Jasper snapped back into his work mode, suddenly having his formal voice and respect for personal space back. It was like watching an actor switch characters completely.

This man what more bilateral than night and day.

"Count on it!" David made an awkward salute with two fingers and shooed Gwen out of the shop before him, he had had just about enough of this tea shop for today.

"Oh one last thing!" The Vixen stopped David in his tracks one last time. "You got my number, didn't you"

Feeling his cheeks burning again, David stammered "Of- Of course"

"Good" With a satisfied smile, Jasper spoke. "Give me a call."

 

Stumbling out of the shop, he managed to get a goodbye out of him before being met with the cold winds again. David needed to blow off some steam, he needed at least a week to cool down from that hot-headed experience. Jasper really had the nerve to get all close and personal, didn't he? And looking so innocent afterward with that smile.

That darn smile..


	9. Chapter Nine - Liquur Labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! - brief mentioning of alcohol and puke. Nothing serious though! i know myself to be very touchy around that subject but I could write and read this without problem, make your own decision. ♡

"David, how many times can you say 'I don't know about this Gwen'??" Gwen spat as she buried her hands in the pockets of her winter coat.

"At least a few more, Gwen could we just-"

"No, Davy!"

"Don't call me that"

"Couldn't you once in your life just go with the flow?" Gwen turned to her friend and her expression softened. "Jasper is right, all you need is some loosening up, the only thing you're risking is having a little bit of fun tonight!"

David gave Gwen a judging look, the warm air from their mouths was even more visible now in the dark. The two of them stood outside the tea shop and shivered in the winter night. David picked up his phone for the third time that minute and noted that the clock was still, indeed, 08.07 PM.

"I could list at least 15 more things I'm risking.." Looking around the corners once again, still no sight of Jasper.

"My point is don't think about it! Come on kitty, get with the beat" Gwen spun around, how could she be so calm in a situation like this?

"Was that a Jungle book reference-"

"Hey! There you are!" One tuft of golden locks appeared behind them and proceeded to hug Gwen.

"You're seven minutes late" David didn't even bother getting nervous again, after all, there was still some denial about his obvious crush, but this man was late! David simply couldn't have a man like that in his life.

"Make that eight!" Jasper suddenly held his phone. "Well don't just stand there, come on, I already called an Uber" Jasper started walking down the street. Gwen and David had no choice but to follow.

David furrowed his brows. "I thought you said you were driving?"

"I didn't say I was driving, I just don't want to drive drunk" Jasper walked almost right in front of David, if it would've been windy this time of night he probably wouldn't have heard what he just said.

"Are you already drunk?" David seriously considered his choices there, he sounded like an uptight sober mom.

"No, but I will be" Jasper spun around. "But don't you worry, buttercup," He made finger guns. "All I'm risking is having a little bit of fun tonight!"

"That's exactly what I said!" Gwen exclaimed, she started to grow a liking to Jasper already.

Before this conversation could continue further, a neat black car stopped at a waving from Jasper's hand. David didn't want to admit that having some stranger drive you to a place you didn't know of with people you only knew for a bit was scary, but it was. His stomach turned, he tried not to tap his feet in the backseat, but at least he got Gwen. One familiar face to try and calm him down. Not that she would be in much of a help in this situation, David had a feeling she was thinking her last conscious sober thoughts.

He saw Jasper in the front seat talking to the driver, it seemed so easy for him. Not that David had a hard time talking to people, that couldn't be further from the case! But this feeling he had in his stomach wouldn't go away. Last time David was at a party he was fifteen and his friend Fred had a birthday party, he didn't know how but he had gotten really expensive liquor on his hands and David remembers all the girls dancing with Fred and on top of Fred.

That party ended in disaster; one of the girls puked on the sofa and Fred passed out drunk, David heard the story in school the next day. Of course, he had left the party as soon as he saw the first bottle. Because David was a good kid, he knew what alcohol did to people and he didn't want to be a part of it.

Since then he has always been uptight about the subject. Even though it was nowhere near a traumatic experience, it was still scarring, and David never had a need to drink in his adult life so he wasn't really bothered. He didn't expose himself to people who drank either, alcohol was never missed.

Never loved ya!

Before he knew it the car syopped. Gwen was first out and she got a lot of energy from nowhere. Jasper paid the driver and David had no right to stay in the car anymore. Here goes nothing.


	10. Chapter Ten - Let the Hunger Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like Thirst Games am I right? ;)

"Woah!" was all David could say, and barely that. 

The sight in front of him was unlike anything he had ever seen. Like he had skipped all the chill semi-naughty house parties leading up to this and found himself stranded at the gate of the final boss. This felt like the hunger games. This felt like a battle he was not ready to fight. Before he knew it Gwen was in the crowd, she barely took her outdoor shoes off and her high heels on before somebody pulled her to the side. If David wasn't completely stiff from his own fear he would've been very concerned for her by now.

Jasper laid a hand around Davids shoulder, he was just about to whisper something in his ear when a very tall guy showed up with a big smile on his face. He bro-hugged Jasper and they proceeded to do a short yet complicated handshake before introducing him to David.

"David, Cal!" Jasper said short and David shook his hand, Cal's grip being so sturdy he probably didn't realize that David was a little shaky on his hands. Luckily, Cal disappeared after that.

"What's wrong?" Jasper looked David in the eyes for the first time in too long.

David twisted uncomfortably, not quite knowing what to say, "Well, it's just that I haven't done this before.." which wasn't a lie either.

"It's going to be fine! Just don't accept any drinks from people you don't know, don't grind up on Lucy with the green hair.." Jasper pointed to a girl with green hair in the corner of the room, "and don't leave without telling me, okay?"

"Uhm.. yeah" David really had to get his shit together, I mean he's got nothing to be afraid of, right? Right!?

"Quick recap: no gulping stranger juice, no throwing it back on the honeys and no run n go, got it?"

"Yes!" David said this time, assuring even himself. He's got nothing to be afraid of.

"And hey.." Jasper went to stand in front of him and looked straight into his eyes "..if something happens, or you feel uncomfortable or scared, just come find me and we'll leave, okay?"

Those exact words were what David wanted to hear right now.

"All of this is much scarier in your head than it is in real life, trust me. I was so tense at my first party I spilled my drink on the richest girl there and had to run away from the place so she wouldn't sue me or something!" Jasper laughed a little at the memory, making David laugh a little as well. Somehow that little laugh took some of the anxiety with it.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Jasper winked and the disappeared.

Now it was just David. 

He's got nothing to be afraid of.

All he had seen in the American movies was that you should get a red cup, so that is the first quest. He made his way through the hall and into the big living room filled to the brim with people, about a college class worth of 20-somethings dancing and grinding to Party Rock Anthem. A song David hadn't heard since it came out all those years ago, but let's not get distracted, red cup!

Most of the girls were wearing small dresses, one smaller than the next. Most of the guys were wearing normal clothing, David almost felt a little stupid in his button-up and tie. He couldn't see one other tie in the room. Damn it!

The kitchen had to have red cups! And after almost four minutes of squeezing through the tight group of people, he finally emerged in the kitchen, well met by Jasper himself and two girls making out.

"Why hello stranger!" Jasper greeted, handing him the objective, a red cup.

"Greetings and salutations" David answered, trying to look slick.

"Look who grew some balls!" opening a can of beer, Jasper started pouring into Davids cup.

"Light beer?"

"Light beer for lightweight" What was is with Jasper and winking? He winked again.

"We'll see about that!" David saw himself chugging his beer and came to immediately regret that decision, it tasted even grosser that he remembered, and apparently Jasper could tell.

"Okay, lightweight" Chuckling, Jasper drank out of his own cup without making a face.

"Yeah well, I'm a better dancer!" No, no, you idiot!

"Oh yeah? Meet on the floor in 5!" Jaspers' eyes grew in excitement and in a second he was out of the kitchen, David felt a wave of adrenaline and anxiety rush through him but tried to drown it with another sip of gross beer. This was his chance.

Approaching the dancefloor felt like he was about to go into the ring of a boxing match, he felt nervous but also ready. He had to outdance his crush now, he didn't have a choice.

David had never danced before.

"Heeeyyy hot stuff" an alarming green tuft of hair appeared in front of him. The girl attached to it had eyeliner bigger than Davids apartment and a nose ring, she looked like the girl you buy drugs from. David remembered Jaspers' wise words like a guarding angel on his shoulder and decided to walk passed her and completely ignore her.

"Where are you going looking like that? You look like a lawyer" somehow she had sneaked a long-nailed finger into Davids tie and stopped him in his steps. David saw Jaspers blonde charming tuft of blonde hair approaching the DJ in the distance and he really had to get out of this situation.

Then it hit him.

"Well, hi" good start, "did you see Felix?" David finally turned around to look at her.

"Felix, who is that?" she was wearing more makeup than David could even process.

"You didn't hear this from me okay," he suddenly got real close to her ear, "but he brought the goods"

"He did?" she exclaimed but quickly lowered her voice again and looked over her shoulders, "you know him?"

"Find him and tell him I sent you" with a final pat on her shoulder, David turned around and had successfully escaped the situation.

Gold star!

The dance floor had cleared up a little bit, a guy in the middle of it told people to make space and Jasper appeared behind the guy, quickly pointed out David to him and winked when he got eye contact with David.

That bastard! He winked again! He thinks he could just go around and wink at people, well, he is wrong. "I'll show him!" David thought before chugging the rest of his light beer.

That wasn't enough, he felt the adrenaline in his blood but for the first time in his life, he felt like he had to be drunker! While the guy who tried to make space on the dance floor suddenly picked up a mic and went "Eeeeeverybody!!!" David sneaks into the kitchen and steels a cup of red wine from the counter, drinks half of it and gets back in the blink of an eye.

"What this party needs is a dance battle, am I right?!" people cheered, David got chills on his back.

Fuck.

No, no no no! This didn't go as planned, he thought he could just dance with Jasper in the crowd, without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves but NO! Not the case!

David made a mental note to scold him for this later, but for now. Game-fucking-on, bitch!

Chugging the last of his alcohol, he entered the ring with a look in his eyes that Jasper had never seen before, a look of pure fire. The nervous, shaky, conservative David was gone, that David was found dead in a ditch! This David is ready, this David is about to dance the house down if he had to!

Jasper entered the ring, looking as hot as ever. He was practically glowing. The crowd cheered and talked among themselves in anticipation, everybody knew who Jasper was but nobody at that party had seen David before.

Well, that was about to change.

\---

The base hit the speakers, a last wave of anxiety poured through David but it passed as quickly as it came. He had heard this song before.

Jasper started popping and moving ever so smoothly to the rhythm, the crowd went wild. Jasper looked like he had a trained choreography to this song, his body moved like a train on tracks. An extremely sexy train at that.

"I'm just a bachelor.. looking for a partner.." He mimed, approaching David and stared down into his soul. David swallowed aloud.

"Someone who knows how to ride.. without even falling off" Making fists in the air, Jasper humped ground as he lipsynced perfectly to the song. David heard a girl scream in the sea of noise, he felt the same way.

Before he knew it, somebody had pushed a chair to his knees and he now sat down. It made him look and feel much more submissive than he maybe would've liked, but if we're being honest, he did kinda like it.

Jasper swayed his hips in a way to arouse and anticipate, those hips were that of a dancer, a stripper even one might say. David felt his cheeks explode is a dark red. Closing his eyes, before realizing how stupid that must've looked and then opening them again. Jasper's eyes looked wild, he couldn't be tamed nor contained, he was in his element and nothing could stop him now.

He licked his lips, running his hands up and down his body. Everything happened in slow motion, Jasper dropped to his knees and pierced David with the look in his eyes. David forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Almost snake-like, Jasper climbed up from the floor between Davids' legs and grabbed a hold his tie. Loosening it up a bit before locking his hands behind the preys' neck.

 

He had to focus on the target:

1\. Don't close your eyes

2\. Don't cream your pants

Seems simple enough? No. Not even close.

There was only one way out alive, David took a deep breath and grabbed Jasper by the hips, stopping him in his grind and picking him up.

Now Jasper sat in the chair. Just where David wanted him, he looked so messed up and so sweaty. There was not a more beautiful sight at the whole party. He looked like a prince.

"If we're gonna get nasty baby, first we'll show and tell" David suddenly knew the words, he could feel them coming from within like he had been doing nothing but dancing and singing along to this song all his life.

He placed himself directly on top of Jasper, all of the nervousness from before was gone without a trace. Throwing his head back and his hips in a circle, this was payback for earlier!

He could also lick his lips, he would show him. He could also touch his own body and look all seductive and sexual, even though he had never EVER done it before, something about the loud drowning music from the speakers and the lighting and the liquor. He felt wasted like an old hip-hop song.

David didn't know his hips could follow the rhythm so smoothly, he shocked himself but I think he shocked Jasper the most. Poor thing couldn't seem to blink. He was completely thrown out of his lane! Jasper wasn't even there in the eyes, he was somewhere else. This was the devil in his body.

 

And just like that, the song was over. The night was still young, the guys were sweating and out of breath, the people at the party were screaming and clapping. Gwen had missed the whole thing.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Did I get My Freak On and Forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo to all the bad bitches out here, thank you so much for reading and supporting my story! <3  
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated more, but tbh I'm dealing with a lot right now, a relative passed away, I'm off my meds and feeling horrible, I've fallen back into self-harm. Bitch is going through a lot rn.  
> But your continued support means the world to me. You guys are amazing! <3

David was conscious, though his eyes weren't open. He didn't want to open them just yet. Opening them would be admitting the happenings of yesterday, which seemed so nerve-racking and exhausting he wasn't even sure it was even him they happened to, opening his eyes would be admitting that was real.

The sun of the winter morning shown down on him through his bright curtains, he heard a yawn and started yawning himself, but wait, who was yawning before him?

Lifting his head up slightly, he saw a blonde beside him, laying on his stomach and snoring slightly from his nose. David was so taken aback that he sat up and almost woke the other man up.

How the heck did Jasper get into his bed?! 

\---

"Hey! Have you seen Gwen?"

"What?!"

"Have you seen Gwen?!"

"What!!"

"Gwen!!?"

Jasper pulled David aside, the music of the party being so loud the two could barely hear each other. Maybe David was a little bit tipsy too, but this late at night it was actually hard to tell.

"We have to go! Can we find her?!" Jasper yelled again at David standing right in front of him. And apparently, that worked, because when Jasper turned around in the hallway and went up the stairs, David followed him.

It seemed Jasper knew this house like the back of his hand, he went left in the hallway on the second floor, passed two doors to the right and slammed in the third one.

Jackpot!

Under a skinny guy with bleach blonde hair, Gwen laid on the bed with her hands around his neck. Both still fully clothed. David shrieked her name, Gwen exclaimed annoyingly, but Jasper ripped her away from the guy and hurried back with his hand around her wrist.

She mentioned "Call me" to the guy before she disappeared.

"What's the hurry for? Are you okay?" David sounded a little concerned, which is hard to do when you have to shout every sentence, now being back at the very noisy first floor again.

Jasper just grabbed his shoes and walked out of the house. Gwen and David looked at each other but decided to do the same thing, the cold pavement was hard and, well, cold against their socked feet.

"Can you at least explain why we're leaving so suddenly? Is everything okay? Are you sick?"

"Yeah! I had been trying to get with that guy all night, and right when-"

"Shut up!" Jasper snapped. He sounded mad, but also very worried. "I'll explain in the car, get in" and as a taxi waited for them down the street, Jasper opened the door for the both of them while he himself sat down in the front.

\---

"Oh, good morning, David!" Jasper sat up in the bed, he had somehow managed to wrap himself in David's whole bedcover, only leaving a corner for David to cover himself with.

"Oh.." But this was another type of exclamation, resembling more of a grunt from David. Suddenly, the hangover hit him like a bullet in the head.

"Hungover?" Jasper simply said and smiled. David just nodded.

He had forgotten how ridiculously bad he is at handling his alcohol. Even though he only drank, what, some beer and some wine? Should be fine right? 

Not the case.

Before he knew it, Jasper sat down on the bed again, he had left the room without David even noticing, he felt so sick and dizzy he just wanted to fall back into bed and preferably die. But no, Jasper handed him a glass of water, but as David started drinking it he realized that it wasn't water. It was much saltier.

"Just some rehydration, I put a pill in the water. Two of those and the hangover will leave in an hour" Jasper said proudly, it seemed this was something well of his knowledge. "I put some toast in the toaster for you too, just as a thank you for last night"

Wait.. what the fuck happened last night???

\---

Sitting down in the car, nor David or Gwen had anything to say, they had never seen Jasper like this before. He was always so calm, no matter the situation, it was weird to see him stressed out like this.

A moment of silence followed after he said the address to David's house to the taxi driver. David instantly wondered how he knew that information??

"Okay," he turned around in his seat. "Which one of you asswipes talked to Lucy?"

More silence broke out in the car, this one even more awkward than before.

"Who the fuck is Lucy?"

"Okay thanks a lot, Gwen."

"What?"

"How could you do the only thing I asked you not to do???" Jasper still had this weird energy. David didn't know if he was scared for himself or for his sake.

"I thought you meant, like, 'don't hit on her' or something because she was your ex! And that is no problem to me! Cause she's not my type!"

"No! I mean, well yes she is my ex technically, but what did you say about drugs!?"

"David!" Gwen exclaimed. David could feel all the color from his face drain and his afraid boner was in full swing.

"I didn't say, anything! Or well I did say something but it was only because she was scaring me and I just wanted to get rid of her!"

"Just tell me what you said, maybe I.." Jasper closed his eyes and sighed "maybe I can fix this"

"How deep shit are we in?" Poor Gwen had no idea what was going on, but not being able to ask in a situation this tense she settled with that comment alone.

"Deep shit" Jasper confirmed. Turning back to David he demanded an answer.

"Well I, she looked like someone who would be interested, in such, sure I thought I could maybe shake her off if I told her there was a bakery in town, you know?"

Jasper sighed again, like an overworked parent trying to tame his naughty children. "Pull over a sec."

The cab driver stopped and Jasper switched places with Gwen, she still not knowing anything about what deep shit they were in.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" David asked apprehensively. Getting a little shaky on his hands again.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Apparently you told her there were going to be drugs, so she searched for this guy you told her about and she couldn't find him. She found me however and asked about him, told me she got the info from you.."

David swallowed loudly.

"I told her I didn't know you but she figured out that I did somehow anyway, and she got mad, I didn't have any drugs on me, obviously, but she found Fuchi.."

"Woah, there's a guy named Fuchi?" Gwen interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"And you call him, Fuchi?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuchi!" She exclaimed, "Amazing"

"Not very much" Jasper brought back the topic at hand, "Fuchi is a real drug dealer, like the one your mom warns you about. He is really fucking scary, and when she went to him he thought he could buy some, but also kill you??? Honestly, I'm confused." Jasper face-palmed lightly with two fingers to his brows.

David was pale as a ghost, barely breathing.

"That's why we had to blast, sorry Gwen" he put a hand on the front seat.

"It's fine, I do like dick while being ALIVE preferably, so.."

"Don't we all." Jasper answered. "How are you doing?" He turned to the ghost beside him.

David still couldn't form a word. What a horrible situation he found himself in indeed! This is what you get for trying to be smooth and clever, David made a mental note to always just escape any sticky situation instead of battling it.

"Are we actually going to get murdered?" He felt sick to his stomach.

"Probably not, Fuchi didn't see your face, and he is searching for a drug dealer that doesn't exist, and he doesn't know where I work, and even if he did he is not that smart to trace me. So we will probably be fine? I hope"

That was, unfortunately, the best answer David was gonna get right now.

\---

When David finally came to his senses, he found himself blushing. There he was, visibly hungover, almost naked, in bed with his newly found crush (that still wasn't a crush WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, obviously) not sure if they hooked up or not. 

"Hey, um.." David took a sharp shaky breath. "Last night.. did we?"

"No, you were knocked out cold and Gwen was already sleeping on the couch so I thought I'd just join you in bed."

"Well did you have sex to me or no?"

"No, you idiot!" Jasper chuckled, mostly because he knew David wouldn't use those words in that context "First of all, I would never have sex with a person who is completely unconscious and unable to consent.."

First then, David realized what he said, it just felt weird hearing it out of Jaspers' mouth, and apparently hit showed on his face.

"Oh come on, don't get prude now! You said it first!"

"Don't remind me" David pulled his end of the sheet up to his nose.

"You said a dirty word! You said a dirty word!" Jasper teased in a childing voice, realizing that this tormented the shy guy sitting next to him immensely.

"Stop it!"

"Sex! Sex! Sex!"

"No!"

"Seeex! Sex! SEx! SEX! SEX!"

"Umm guys..?" A head with a ponytail appeared in the door. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Then all three of them broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I wrote this time! But expect from Jaspvid from me, I've got a plan for this story that I think you'll love.  
> Please comment to let me know if I should continue (trust me, you want that ;))


End file.
